


To Be Free

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU-Modern, F/M, Time Travel, Time Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg finds out that Ray might actually be useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Free

After Meg came to she convinced the officer that she was alright.

It took lot of convincing but finally he left her alone.

Meg thinks what finally got Officer Burrows to back off was the picture of her and Ray but she was sure.

Meg couldn’t decide if his hair was red or a bright orange either way he still looked like a damn clown to her.

She didn’t really know what clowns looked like but after seeing IT she couldn’t set foot in a circus.

“Are you okay” Ray asked her Meg looked at him so this is Alexa’s boyfriend.

Points to Alexa Meg thought he’s pretty good looking “I’m okay don’t worry” she replied in a sickly sweet voice.

“Are you sure that you’re not hurt that you don’t have a concussion you got hit pretty hard” Ray exclaimed babbling on and on.

Meg rolled her eyes and groaned internally if she had to be in this body any longer she was going to lose it.

According to the news the people that stole her ring and knocked her out were local supervillians named Captain Cold and Heatwave.

If Sam and Dean wanted that ring then they were gonna have to find those two.

“You can come with me or you can stay here” Ray told her.

She didn’t want to go with him but she also didn’t want to stay at the hospital.

Turns out Ray’s some kind of Inventor/Scientist “this allows you to travel to other worlds” he told her.

“What if say a demon used it would it take the whole body or just the demon” she asked him.

He thought for a minute “I guess it would depend on who’s more in control currently” he tells her moving on to yet another object.

Later that night after Ray went to sleep she snuck into his lab and got the Time Watch as Ray called it.

Only Meg didn’t know how to use it so she just tried to type in the date as best she could.

She finished typing in the date then she disappeared in a big ball of light.

But Meg didn’t know that you could set the Time Watch fro two separate trips.

**The first date was June 2005 and the second date was October 2005.**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to confuse people sorry if I did.  
> June 2005 would put Meg somewhere in early Season 2 of Prison Break.  
> Oct 2005 would put her around 1.7-Hookman.  
> I'm also thinking of writing a part where Sam and Dean met Leo and Mick.  
> Also a part where Sam and Dean met Michael and Lincoln.  
> I probably have confused you more sorry.  
> Once again I have no clue why the last line is bolded but I'll leave it that way.  
> To Be Free-Tonight Alive.


End file.
